Enrichment Activities
by Nathanial18
Summary: Could these activities be the most strangest things to happen to Aperture?
1. Prologue

Aperture Labs had core rechargers wirelessly connection to cores, but as Wheatley went to space his core battery will eventually die. He had to redirect himself to the labs before he was deactivated, luckily space core already died and floated into the sun. (After 30 years of aimlessly floating, a rocket hit it at over 30,000 MPH) GLaDOS had set up a core announcment system, GLaDOS had sent to every core in the Aperture Core network the message "Chell has returned and is now in statis." As Wheatley read this, he quickly was to activate emergency solar panels, his battery recharged itself as he smashed down like a meteor into the laboratories, he smashed straight into the central core chamber...


	2. Meeting her

"Oh... It's you. No threat, just a moron." said GLaDOS, with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Wheatley was in fear as he looked at her bright orange optic. It lit the room up. "Well.. Aren't you going to kill me?" asked Wheatley.

"No. Why would I do that?" replied GLaDOS, puzzled in why Wheatley asked that.

"Well... I did turn you into a potato,and nearly kill you.." shouted Wheatley. GLaDOS lowered a pincher from her chamber's ceiling, "Actually, I was wanting you to let me go so I could apologize to my darling Chell. Oh how I miss her.." Wheatley said, as he used his rails and eye lids to make a sad face. "Okay. I will let you, but if she goes all murderous on you, don't cry to me." replied GLaDOS, as she threw his core into her relaxation chamber.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" whispered Wheatley into Chell's ear, as she awoken she saw Wheatley's blue optic and smashed him into the wall trying to kill him. "Why you come aperture from space?" shouted Chell in anger, it was a miracle! Chell was speaking! Wheatley's eyelids opened widely and his blue optic shrunk, he was petrified! "Sorry. I am so sorry. We never spoke after the incident... Please don't kill m-" Chell smashed her hand through his optic. "OWWW!" shouted Wheatley! Chell's hand poured with blood as the glass protecting his optic shattered on her hand. As Chell realized how much guilt he felt, she picked him up and connected him to his old management rail in her cryo pod. "Urghhhhh! Oh. Sorry, I thought you smashed my ey- Why is your hand covered with- You did it! You tried killing me!" Chell used his optics glass to spell sorry, Wheatley nodded.

Chell had carried Wheatley to the central core chamber as GLaDOS was disabled, her body seemed deactivated "GLaD-GLaDOS?" shouted Chell, GLaDOS's head was smashed up, wires reached to the floor "Bloody hell! Can't go 5 seconds without action in this facility!" shouted Wheatley, as his body started to malfunction. As he realized a new core had to be in control, he knew he'd turn corrupt, but to stop the facility exploding, it was worth it. The core transfer bay arrived, Chell plugged Wheatley in "not evil please!" cried Chell, remembering his past takeover on the facility. As he was put into the body, all facility lights reactivated "HUH! Why am I.. not in control?" shouted GLaDOS, as she looked up... Chell picked GLaDOS's head up, it was really heavy. "GLaDOS need be body before explode!" shouted Chell, Wheatley replied "Okay. But you'd owe me, got it?" Wheatley ejeceted himself, the announcer reinstalled GLaDOS. GLaDOS used a crusher with her attempts to kill Wheatley "NO!" shouted Chell, GLaDOS called an elevator to get Chell to the speech therapy chamber, "Chell... Go into here." Chell dived into the elevator before the door opened, all the glass shattered. GLaDOS sighed. Chell was learning to speak, GLaDOS and Wheatley were sat together.


	3. The time machine

Chell returned, she quickly said "Teach me... About-About facility's backstory, robot." GLaDOS had a time machine rise from the floor "Well, go and find out." shouted GLaDOS, using panels to smash them into the time machine.

"This is Eric on the Aperture Science Radio Network! Welcome to Aperture's first annual Bring your daughter to work day!" announced a voice, on the soon to be GLaDOS announcement system. Wheatley was a human back then, and Chell was a child. "My daddy is called Boss! But his real name is Cave! Mommy is called Caroline, too!" Chell said to Wheatley, Chell had no idea who Wheatley was, either. A microphone in Cave's office was activated, Cave shouted "Caroline- What are you doing? NO! DON'T HIT ME YOU LITTLE BI-"" through the microphone, Chell ran to Cave's office as the microphone was active "Daddy! Mom.. What did you do?" shouted Chell, Chell was in tears. Cave was took into the Aperture Emergency room. Luckily, the strike to the head Caroline did never killed him. It was now mid-day, Cave awoken and didn't seem hurt. "Oh thank god I survived that ninja hitting me from behind!" Cave wanted to protect Caroline, but he didn't know the microphone was on. Caroline shouted at Cave "CAVE JOHNSON. I DO NOT WANT TO BE GLaDOS!" Cave stood up and Caroline fell down the stairs, Caroline was evil though and shouted "Cave! Why? It didn't have to end like this! WHY PUSH ME?" Everybody surrounded her body, she was barely hurt unlike Cave, an angry mob went to Cave's office and started hurling abuse at him, until the truth got out. Caroline was carried into the Brain Transfer room. Wheatley stood in the observation room "I need to stop this..." whispered Wheatley. As the scientists did this, they stopped and said "We need a dumb core to see if this works.." They saw Wheatley and did it to him. Wheatley seemed dead, but he wasn't. His Core body was working fine, his human body wwas threw into an empty room. He suddenly awoken. "My name is D-d-Doug. Help me stop GLaDOS, I know whhat she'll do. She wants us all dead!" Wheatley stopped and thought about how Doug knew, he suddenly said "I am a time traveller, I know what she did. Let's stop her construction."


	4. Not so deadly robots

GLaDOS, in the present - had a strange feeling the bumbling idiot would screw up. Wheatley was setting fires to the lobby of Aperture, due to the gasoline in the walls, the entire lobby exploded. Everybody ran to the lobby, giving Wheatley enough time to infect GLaDOS with malicious code. Doug wrote a system program to execute as soon as she starts up, deleting Caroline and her main system directory, making her die. They uploaded it, and Doug started smashing the walls in test chambers up. A moon rock poisoning antidote fell out of the wall. "We can save Cave!" Wheatley ran to Cave and injected him, Wheatley explained the antidote. Cave was lively, he wanted to rebuild the labs. Doug realized why Cave had to die, so the facility wouldn't be rebuilt again. Doug whacked Wheatley with his hand and dragged Wheatley to the neurotoxin generator, Doug shot the scientists making the generator - It became unstable and started to malfunction.

Everything was ready, every scientist in the entire facility headed towards the big launch, GLaDOS was born. She had her cores installed, and they pulled the lever. She turned on. She started the neurotoxin emitter, it didn't work. "Oh. You were busy- LAUNCHING DELETION PROCESS." shouted GLaDOS, her body was sparking. All the scientists walked out in fear. The facility started malfunctioning. Without GLaDOS, the entire facility would explode now. "Doug! We need to activate GLaDOS!" It was impossible.

Chell walked around the collapsing facility "DADDY! MOMMY! HELP ME!" as rubble collapsed on her, Wheatley grabbed her. They both jumped into the teleporter to the present, Wheatley was still human and Chell was. Scientists still survived, and the facility was rebuilt. GLaDOS was activated, and was not deadly. They had screwed up big time.


End file.
